Rose Colored Kisses
by Edgechick816
Summary: When the light fades, another will come to restore it, and guide home the weary.


Title: Rose Colored Kisses  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and themselves.   
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: When the light fades, another will come to restore it, and guide home the weary.  
  
Notes: I don't know where this came from, I don't even know where these muses came from, but they made me write it.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
(Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. The more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey. Seal- Kiss From a Rose)  
  
  
  
She was his ray of light in a world covered with many shades of gray, without her, he wouldn't have been able to go on. She was his strength. He ran his hands over his face, he leaned back, resting on the couch behind him. Gloom was the theme of his island, a sea of darkness engulfing his world, only when she came around did the sun shine and the flowers bloom. She was his constant. Her light unwavering, brightening his dreary days.  
  
He lifted his head at the soft knock on the door. "What!" he snapped. The door opened, she entered slowly, cautiously but firmly. He watched her entry, taking note of the flower still in her hand. The rose he had given her earlier today, to thank her for being the color in his life. The kiss of a rose on the gray. Now here she was, doing it all over again. His features softened.  
  
"You don't have to be here, you can leave if you want." he whispered. She shook her head, making her way over to the couch. She sat astride his thighs, she brushed her thumb over his cheek, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. He let out a soft sigh, relaxing into her touch.   
  
"Shh," she breathed ,"I'm not leaving." He closed his eyes, taking in her gentle actions. She took the rose, lightly touching the soft petals to his eyelids, letting it dance over his lashes. She repeated the delicate movement over his other eye. A breath slipped from his lips as she traced the freshly bloomed bud over his ear, then down his cheek. He took in the aroma of the blossom, enjoying the feelings she was bringing out. She ran the rose over his lips, and just as softly, placed a kiss on them. His eyes fluttered open, instantly locking with hers. He wondered if she knew how much she meant to him. He was addicted to her, her touch, her scent, her taste, her sun, un-clouding his sad thoughts.   
  
"I'm sorry." The words pasted his lips as a gentle breath.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, I just wish I could do more to help."  
  
"You being here is more than enough." he said, his tone incredibly soft. He pulled her nearer, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry you're having such a hard time." she told him. A tear slipped down his cheek, falling onto her bare skin.  
  
"Baby." she whispered, stroking her fingers through his hair, desperately trying to think of any to ease his pain and confusion. But she could think of nothing, except to hold him like she was and tell him it would all be okay. Because she knew that one day it would be, she just didn't know when.  
  
She shifted closer as she felt his shaky breaths and more tears running down his face. It broke her heart to see him like this. He was so full of life, yet something was dragging him down. She wanted to figure out what it was, but the truth of the matter was he didn't know what it was himself. He was tired, maybe he had just been going at it too long, maybe he needed a break, to be free like he was when they first met.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave." he pleaded softly  
  
"I won't, for as long as you need me." she said, kissing the top of his head. She would stay with him till the end of the world, nothing short of that would have ever made her leave.  
  
"I'll always need you."  
  
"Then I'll anyways be here."   
  
"Even if I had to go away for awhile?" he ask tentatively  
  
"Even if you had to go away, I'll still be here." she sighed. He took comfort in her words, the sweet sound of her voice. He couldn't stay very much longer, it was killing him. Though he wasn't going to leave if she wouldn't be there for him, she was more important than anything, mostly, he didn't know if he'd be able to go without her support. Now that he had, he knew it was going to be okay.  
  
Trish Stratus didn't know how long they stayed like that, alone in that room. She did know one thing; she would never leave Jeff Hardy.  
  
So long as she could help it.  
  
A/N: Yep, Trish/Jeff. Have no clue where that one come from, but review me anyways. 


End file.
